Miscellaneous unorganized material/KMID
edit History KMID-TV went on the air on December 18, 1953 as a dual NBC/ABC affiliate. Later on, it became a primary NBC affiliate after KWES-TV 9 (then known as KVKM) signed on in 1958 and became the area's ABC affiliate. In 1981, KMID became an ABC affiliate when it swapped its NBC affiliation with KWES-TV (KTPX at the time). KMID's studio is adjacent to Midland International Airport just off US Highway 80 about 10 miles west of downtown Midland or midway between Midland and Odessa. KMID's transmitter is located near Gardendale, Texas. For many years, KMID was known as "Big 2", but adopted the "ABC2" moniker in early 2004, but sometimes is still known as "Big 2". The newscast was called Big 2 News and at one point, Big 2 News Nightbeat. Its newscast was known as Big 2 Eyewitness News during the latter years of its NBC affiliation. Recently, KMID has cut weekend evening newscasts, making it the third-watched newscast in the Permian Basin. Though in late 2006, Sunday night news broadcasts were reinstated with the introduction of KMID ABC2 News Sunday. The KMID logo is very similar to the logo used by WDTN, the NBC affiliate in Dayton, OH. edit Digital television KMID began transmitting high-definition broadcasts from ABC following analog switch-off on June 12, 2009. However, like other Nexstar owned or operated stations, KMID lagged behind other stations in beginning high definition broadcasting. edit On-air staff edit Current on-air staff Anchors/reporters *'Karl Rundgren' - weeknights at 5, 6 and 10 p.m. *'Natalie Swain' - weekday mornings Good Morning West Texas *'Stephanie Sobic' - Sundays at 10 p.m. (also reporter) *'Maite De La Rosa' - general assignment reporter *'Mycah Glover' - general assignment reporter *'Jay Plyburn' - general assignment reporter (also fill-in anchor) *'Kierra Powell' - general assignment reporter Weather team *'Horace Brown' - chief meteorologist; weeknights at 5 and 10 p.m. *'Trent Magill' - meteorologist; weekday mornings "Good Morning West Texas" Sports team *'Dustin Pearce' - sports director; weeknights at 5 and 10 p.m. *'Caroline Lockwood' - sports anchor; Sundays at 10 p.m. edit Former on-air staff *Mel Hudman *Mike Barker *Mike Emanuel *Jill Gordon *Pamela Hamm *Mark Kulda *Rachel Kissko *J. Gordon Lunn *Mary Catherine Matthews *Becky Neighbors *Edward Platt (later known as the "Chief" on Get Smart) This film, television or video-related list is incomplete; you can help by expanding it with reliably sourced additions. edit News/station presentation edit Newscast titles *''Your Esso Reporter'' (1953-1957) *''The Midland Report'' (1957-1963) *''The Bob Wilson Report'' (1963-1968) *''TV-2 News'' (1968-1974) *''Newswatch 2'' (1974-1977, 1981-1984) *''Big 2 Eyewitness News'' (1977-1981) *''Big 2 News'' (1984-2003) *''KMID ABC 2 News'' (2003-present) *''Big 2 News'' (2009-present; for some newscasts) edit Station slogans *''It All Adds Up on Channel 2'' (1968-1969) *''Come and See KMID-TV Channel 2'' (1973-1974) *''Big 2 Eyewitness News: The News People'' (1977-1980) *''Channel 2, Proud as a Peacock!'' (1979-1980, localized version of NBC ad campaign) *''You and Me and Channel 2'' (1980-1981; localized version of ABC ad campaign) *''Now is the Time, Channel 2 is the Place'' (1981-1982; localized version of ABC ad campaign) *''Come Along With Channel 2'' (1982-1984; localized version of ABC ad campaign) *''We're With You on Channel 2'' (1984-1985; localized version of ABC ad campaign) *''You'll Love It on Channel 2'' (1985-1986; localized version of ABC ad campaign) *''Together on Channel 2'' (1986-1987; localized version of ABC ad campaign) *''Something's Happening on Channel 2'' (1987-1990; localized version of ABC ad campaign) *''The Basin's Watching Channel 2'' (1990-1992; localized version of ABC ad campaign) *''If It's Channel 2, It Must Be ABC'' (1992-1993; localized version of ABC ad campaign) *''Coverage You Can Count On'' (1998-2001) *''The One to Count On'' (2001-2005) *''The Basin's First Station'' (2005-present) edit External links *KMID ABC2 ONLINE *Nexstar Broadcasting Group: KMID Station Profile *Photojournalist Page *Query the FCC's TV station database for KMID *BIAfn's Media Web Database -- Information on KMID-TV